Suddenly Surging
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Hidup Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun, single, baru saja lulus dari Akademi Polisi dan baru saja beberapa bulan menjalani masa dinasnya, mendadak bergejolak. ## "Aomine-cchi-Otouchan !" ## Aoxfem!Kise? Aoxchibi!Kise? AoxcomboKise? ## Happy birthday, aikyoon!


**Disclaimer:** Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei memiliki Kuroko no Basket; cover oleh Pixiv Id 1023935 (bisa dilihat di zerochan dengan Id 1227528); _author_ hanya membentuk ide dan mengarang ceritanya saja.

**Pairing:** Aoxfem!Kise? Aoxchibi!Kise? AoxcomboKise?

_**Summary: **_Hidup Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun, _single_, baru saja lulus dari Akademi Polisi dan baru saja beberapa bulan menjalani masa dinasnya, mendadak bergejolak. ## "Aomine-_cchi_-_Otouchan_…?" ## Aoxfem!Kise? Aoxchibi!Kise? AoxcomboKise?

**WARNING:** _Genderbending_ (_female_!Kise), AU yang masih nyerempet-nyerempet canon(?), chibi!Kise, OC sebagai peran-peran sampingan. Karena saya jujur ga ngerti betul sifat character Kurobasu selain Kisedai dan beberapa lainnya, OTL (season dua aja masih macet nontonnya dan ga baca manganya sama sekali). Daripada OOC dan dibapuk fansnya…. Dan lagi secara logika kecil kemungkinan satu sekolah di SMA/SMP terus bisa jadi polisi dan tugas di tempat yang sama :3 #ngeles

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yosh, enjoy it, __**aikyoon**__-chan! This is for you!_

(maaf terlalu cepat lima setengah jam. OTL)

_Buon Compleanno~!_

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya bel pintu apartemen nomor 21 itu berbunyi, namun sang pemilik apartemen masih tak bergeming dari balik selimutnya. Dan bel—yang memang sengaja dipasangnya persis di depan pintu, ia sedikit menyesal memasangnya di sana sekarang—itu kembali berteriak nyaring.

Mengerang, ia menarik bantal dari bawah kepalanya dan menangkupkannya di atas kepala; berusaha memblokir segala macam suara dari luar.

Hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Pemuda itu baru akan tersenyum puas sebelum bel pintunya lagi-lagi menjerit.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan keping kebiruan yang terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Diliriknya jam yang berdetak di dinding; pukul setengah lima pagi. Ergh. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini? Bahkan matahari pun belum mulai bekerja. Sayangnya gerutuan batinnya disela oleh—lagi-lagi—bunyi bel pintu. Beranjak dari kasurnya; wajahnya terlihat suntuk. Ia mengacak surai biru tuanya dengan kasar. Ayolah, baru satu setengah jam yang lalu ia tiba di apartemen setelah patroli malam, dan jam setengah delapan harus sudah tiba kembali di _kouban_—kantor polisi mini yang disebar di seluruh penjuru Jepang—untuk mengawasi anak-anak yang pergi sekolah melewati _kouban_-nya. Tidak bisakah ia dibiarkan beristirahat barang sejenak saja?

Dan sepertinya, tamu yang berada di depan pintunya ini benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menunggu lagi.

Aomine Daiki benar-benar kesal. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan cepat. Menunduk, meraih-raih ke bawah sofa; kemudian membuka kunci pintu depan. Ini harus benar-benar penting atau orang yang ada di balik pintu ini minimal mendapat gebrakan pintu yang ditutup lagi dengan kasar di depan wajahnya.

Namun pintu depan kosong tanpa ada siapapun dibaliknya tidak ia duga. Mendengus kasar, ia baru saja akan kembali menutup pintu ketika sebuah suara terdengar.

"_Etto_..."

Sebuah suara yang sangat kecil. Seperti...

Aomine mununduk, dan pupilnya melebar. Sosok kecil berkaus lengan pendek warna kuning cerah dengan celana pendek biru tua ada di sana. Dan iris kecoklatan terang milik sosok kecil itu tidak lepas dari Aomine; seakan meneliti siapa yang ada di depannya ini. Aomine baru akan angkat bicara sebelum tiba-tiba mata itu berbinar. Dan senyum yang tiba-tiba merekah.

Anak itu melangkah maju; memeluk kaki Aomine erat.

"Aomine-_cchi_-_otouchan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Suddenly Surging**

**by Hyuuzu**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, 23 tahun, _single_, belum lama lulus dari Akademi Polisi dan baru saja beberapa bulan menjalani masa dinasnya, yakin seratus persen bila sedang bermimpi.

Pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Oh, tentu saja. Ia baru saja selesai lembur patroli malam, tidak heran kalau hal semacam ini terjadi. Mungkin ia sebenarnya sedang tertidur, dan karena terlalu letih, sedang bermimpi aneh? Ya, pasti begitu.

Atau tidak.

Ia kembali menunduk. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Seorang anak kecil—entah berapa usianya, Aomine tidak ahli menebak umur—masih memeluk kakinya sambil mendongak, tersenyum polos riang kepadanya. Nampak sangat bahagia. Di bawah lampu terasnya, Aomine dapat melihat kilau pirang rambutnya yang nampak lembut khas rambut anak-anak. Dan mata kecoklatan terang yang—

—tunggu. Sosok itu tampak familiar. Apalagi mata berbinarnya itu. Di mana ia menemukannya?

Dan tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? _Otouchan?_

Sebuah ide terbersit di otaknya. Aomine keluar apartemen melewati sang bocah; menoleh kiri dan kanan, menengok ke bawah—mengingat apartemennya berada di lantai tiga—memandang ke sekeliling, mengecek kalau-kalau orang yang mengantar anak ini sampai kemari masih di luar. Tidak mungkin anak sekecil itu datang sendirian kemari. Pasti ada yang mengantarnya.

Namun di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aomine merasa gusar. Dan bingung. Dan juga kesal. Dan gusar. Apa tadi gusarnya dua kali? Semuanya campur jadi satu. Anak siapa ini? Tiba-tiba memanggilnya ayah? Sumpah demi Tuhan Aomine tidak pernah merasa telah menyentuh gadis manapun. Ayolah, pacaran saja hanya sekali dan coba-coba.

Pemuda itu kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi. Ia mengumpat kasar dan berbalik. Anak itu masih diam di tempatnya.

"O-_Otouchan_—"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Sang anak sukses terlonjak; bentakan kasar dari Aomine cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian rasa terkejutnya berubah menjadi takut. Ia menunduk, bahunya bergetar. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tidak. Tidak. Sepertinya yang mendadak ditakutkan Aomine telah terjadi. Lagi-lagi Aomine mengumpat dalam hati. Rasa kesal membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol suaranya. _Bodoh kau, Daiki. Bodoh._

"A-aku... tidak salah…." suara kecilnya bergetar. Yang jauh lebih tinggi yakin kalau anak itu menangis. "Aku hanya menuruti perintah... A-aku..."

"Ck." Aomine langsung ingat bahwa ia tidak tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah maupun tidak terlalu kumuh ini. Anak kecil yang menangis di depan pintunya dapat membawa rumor yang tidak baik. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mendekati sang anak; mengangkatnya dengan sangat mudah dan meletakkannya dalam dekapannya. Anak itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia menurut saja. Tangisannya belum berhenti. Satu-satunya penghuni apartemen nomor 21 itu langsung masuk, mengunci pintu dan mendudukkan sang anak di sofa.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak malu sebagai laki-laki langsung menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu?" Aomine tidak dapat mengontrol nadanya yang kasar. "Sebutkan namamu dan alamatmu. Pagi ini kau akan langsung kuantar pulang." Menarik napas panjang, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Sepertinya kau salah alamat."

Anak itu mendongak; berusaha menghentikan tangisannya; wajahnya masih sedikit memerah akibat tangisan. Isakannya masih ada satu-satu. "Namaku ... Ryouta ..."

Aomine masih tidak melepas pandangannya pada anak it—oh, Ryouta. "Oke, Ryouta. Di mana alamatmu?"

"... tidak tahu ..."

Lengkap sudah. Aomine mencoba untuk memutar otak.

"Kalau begitu, nama orang tuamu?"

Anak itu nampak bingung. Iris kecoklatannya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan gelisah. Lalu ia kembali menatap Aomine.

"Aomine ... Daiki..?"

"Oi, oi." Aomine menyentil dahi Ryouta dengan ujung jarinya sehingga yang lebih kecil sedikit terdorong ke belakang; ditambah suara aduhan. Yang lebih kecil memegangi dahinya, lawan bicaranya mendesah panjang. "Aku bukan ayahmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, tapi kebohonganmu tidak akan berhasil, _Chibi_. Dibayar berapa kau untuk ini? Menyerahlah. Segera sebutkan; kau tidak ingin orang tuamu berurusan dengan _polisi_, kan?"

Ryouta kembali mendongak. Kedua alisnya bertaut, siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya sekarang pasti tahu kalau ia mencoba serius. "Ta-tapi, aku diberi tahu kalau ayahku adalah Aomine-_cchi_!" teriaknya.

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya mendengar panggilan itu. Selain karena sangat mengherankan anak sekecil itu berani memanggilnya dengan panggilan se_akrab_ itu, rasanya begitu familiar; ah, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Katanya, kondisi otak yang tidak stabil dapat menyebabkan halusinasi _deja vu—_atau begitulah yang ia baca, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin. "Oi, Bocah, sudah berapa kali kubilang—" dan sesuatu yang menyembul dari kantong celana Ryouta menarik perhatiannya.

Secarik kertas.

Aomine langsung menariknya, berharap itu suatu informasi mengenai identitas si bocah.

Namun ia salah.

.

.

.

.

_Hai, Aomine-_cchi

_Apa kau masih mengingatku? Mungkin tidak._

_Waaaaaah, Aomine-_cchi_ sudah mapan~_

_Kalau begitu aku titip anakku padamu. Aku sudah lelah._

_Oh._

_Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku bilang 'kembalikan', ya? O.O_

_Baik-baik dan jangan bertengkar~ ^o^_

_~Kise Ryouko_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dan Aomine terasa seperti habis menelan seribu paku.

A-anak—

Aomine menurunkan suratnya perlahan, dan menoleh ke arah Ryouta yang memandangnya bingung. Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggutunggutunggutunggu. Apa maksudnya ini. Kalau ini benar—wajar saja fisik dan logat Ryouta terlihat begitu familiar. Satu-satunya orang berambut pirang yang ia kenal hanya satu, yaitu teman satu kelasnya sejak awal tahun di sekolah menengah pertama hingga kelulusan sekolah menengah atas; Kise Ryouko.

Gadis cantik yang periang, dengan rambut pirang lurus panjang—biasa dikuncir samping—yang menawan. Seorang model yang sangat terkenal. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kise Ryouko? Bintang di segala bidang. Kemampuannya untuk dengan cepat menguasai segala sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat itu sangat terkenal di sekolahnya dulu. Oke, ia cukup dekat dengan Kise—panggilannya terhadap Kise Ryouko—namun itu bukan karena kemauannya; tapi karena entah kenapa sejak awal masuk sekolah menengah atas ia selalu sekelompok dengan gadis itu dalam tugas grup. Jadi, dalam artian 'dekat' itu bukannya _yang seperti itu_. Hanya 'satu teman kelompok dalam pelajaran apapun'. Oke, berkelanjutan sering mengobrol bersama di kelas, walaupun lebih banyak Kise yang berbicara. Baiklah, sejujurnya ia pernah 'melirik' gadis itu—tapi setelah itu selesai. Tidak ada hubungan khusus apapun, tidak ada pengakuan, tidak ada hal-hal yang bersifat _manga _ber-_genre_ _shoujo _seperti itu. Satu-satunya pacarnya di sekolah menengah atas bahkan bukan Kise, tapi Momoi Satsuki; manager klub basketnya yang sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Itupun hanya singkat; ia dan gadis berambut merah muda itu sama-sama merasa tidak ada bedanya antara menjadi teman atau kekasih.

Tapi, Kise Ryouko—

Dan apa maksudnya "kembalikan" itu? Ma-masa—

"_Ano_… _Otouchan_?"

Mantan _Power Forward _Touou itu mendelik. Wajah Ryouta yang seperti fotokopi Kise namun versi laki-laki dan jauh lebih kecil memperburuk segalanya. Ryouta sendiri sedikit terlihat resah dipandangi sedemikian rupa. Pemuda kecil itu nampak sedikit ragu tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. "Ng…"

"Apa?"

Dan suara perut terdengar. Sangat kecil namun _ada_.

Diam-diam Aomine terkejut, begitu pula dengan yang ada di depannya. Anak itu nampak sangat terkejut dengan bunyi perutnya sendiri, panik, dan apapun kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan sebuah keresahan. Buru-buru Aomine mengangkat Ryouta sebelum air mata anak itu kembali tumpah. Coklat terang yang basah berserobok dengan biru tua. Aomine sedikit merasa terpesona. Benar-benar mirip. Keajaiban genetika. Tunggu ... Sang polisi muda sangat penasaran dengan cara Kise mendidik hingga Ryouta jadi cengeng seperti ini. Hei, apa yang ia pikirkan? 'Cara Kise mendidik' oh, iya benar-benar terdengar seperti ayah dari anak ini. Padahal sejak kapan ia pernah 'menyentuh' Kise?!

Yang lebih penting sekarang—Aomine mendesah, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memasang sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kau suka onigiri?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lahap adalah satu-satunya kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan Ryouta.

Anak berambut pirang itu makan onigiri ukuran jumbo yang dibeli Aomine di konbini—minimarket 24 jam—sebelum pulang ke apartemen—rencananya untuk sarapan agar tidak repot harus ke konbini lagi dan bisa mengulur waktu bangun tidur, tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula ia sudah bangun—seakan-akan tidak pernah makan sebelumnya. Cepat, terburu-buru, berantakan. Aomine mengambil tisu di samping televisi dan menyerahkannya ke Ryouta. "Lap mulutmu dengan ini."

Bingung; Ryouta mengambil tisu dari tangan Aomine dan mengelap mulutnya, sebelum kembali melahap onigiri di tangannya.

Aomine sedikit merasa kesal sebelum menarik tangan kanan Ryouta yang kecil untuk menjauhkan onigiri yang tinggal setengah itu dari mulutnya. Ryouta hanya menurut dan berkedip saat tangan berukuran cukup besar milik Aomine mengelap mulut dan bajunya dengan tisu hingga bersih. Aomine menjauhkan tisu dan memandang hasil karyanya. "Nah, begitu jauh lebih baik."

Ryouta tersenyum, nampak sangat senang. "_Arigatou_, _Otouchan_!"

Aomine baru sadar bahwa 'r' Ryouta sangat samar dan tidak terlalu fasih. "Jangan panggil aku _Otouchan_. Apa saja asal jangan itu. Berapa umurmu?"

Ryouta menghentikan makannya, dahinya bertaut, pipinya menggembung. Mau tidak mau Aomine harus mengakui kalau Ryouta saat ini terlihat lucu. "Kenapa tidak boleh panggil itu?"

"Ya… hanya tidak boleh." Terdengar aneh. Demi Tuhan, umurnya baru dua puluh tiga tahun! Oke, hampir dua puluh empat, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Dipanggil 'ayah' secaara mendadak begini ... "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, _Chibi_. Berapa umurmu?"

Ryouta membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar; mengigit onigirinya. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan tontonan anak laki-laki mengunyah makanan untuk Aomine. Setelah menelannya, Ryouta menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar. "Empat tahun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Oh.

Tuhan.

Aomine baru teringat akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat hampir lima tahun yang lalu, saat acara pelepasan sesama peserta kelulusan Touou _Gakuen_. Semua baik-baik saja, ramai penuh canda tawa di mana-mana—ia mengingatnya dengan jelas karena dirinya merasa sedikit risih saat itu—sebelum seseorang lelaki dari kelasnya menawarinya minuman dalam gelas tinggi berkaki. Didukung oleh rasa haus dan rasa malas untuk berjalan mengambil minuman di tempat yang disediakan, ia mengambilnya dan menenggaknya begitu saja. Rasanya aneh, namun rasa haus mengalahkan segalanya.

Sekitar setengah jam ia hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, me-_refresh_ _e-mail_-nya yang kosong, kemudian bertemu Momoi. Berbincang sejenak mengenal 'apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini' yang ditanggapi Aomine dengan malas-malasan, sebelum gadis berambut merah jambu itu dipanggil oleh teman-teman perempuannya.

Berikutnya, Kise menghampirinya.

Dengan rambut pirangnya dibuat bergelombang, jatuh di kedua sisi wajahnya dan dibalut _dress_ hitam yang terlihat sempurna dengan kulitnya yang putih—siapa yang bisa lupa pemandangan itu. Sang model tersenyum riang dan mengajaknya bicara, seperti biasa. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan yang didominasi delapan puluh persen oleh yang bergender perempuan, di sela-sela suara halus namun bersemangat khas Kise yang sedang membicarakan cita-citanya—Aomine tidak bisa mengingat detilnya—mendadak ia sedikit merasa pusing.

Kemudian, kemudian….

Aomine memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya._ 'Tenang, Daiki. Tenang. Coba ingat baik-baik.'_

Satu, lima, sepuluh, seratus detik berlalu. Dan tidak ada yang terbersit. Gelap, nol, hampa. Tidak ada. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?! Ingat. Ingat. Ingat—

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu? Pilot wanita itu jarang sekali, kan! Pilot itu sudah jadi cita-citaku sejak kecil. Seperti Amelia Earhart! Beliau keren sekal—ano_, _Aomine-_cchi_? Kau terlihat sakit... Ada ap—"_

"_Tidak... Aku hanya—"_

"_A-Aomine-_cchi_—"_

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung~**

.

.

.

.

.

Ahahahah. Maaf kalau idenya (mungkin) nggak original, tapi ini murni dari otak saya kok. 100%. Tapi mungkin nggak original. Ah—tampaknya 100% tidak original. –syedih– –pluk–

Yang adegan terakhir itu, yang Aomine mengingat, tadinya saya ingin membentuknya dalam cuplikan adegan dan dialog, tapi entah kenapa kok susaaaaaah sekali. Jadi ya begitulah.

Maaf kalau kurang panjang karena saya kurang suka baca fanfic yang per-_chapter_-nya terlalu panjang –duesh- -alesan-

**Yak, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-15, Aiko-**_**chan**_**~!**

(maaf terlalu cepat lima setengah jam. -udah- dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan ...)

Muda sekali huhuhu sementara tahun ini saya sudah 19-

**Review?**


End file.
